Our First Meeting
by bluepiper
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are going to Hong Kong to visit Eriol who is helping one of his cousins to become leader of his clan. What will happen when he meets Sakura? And is he really ready to become the leader of his clan? S/S, E/T
1. Default Chapter

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Prologue 

          "Ah, Ms. Kinomoto, you finally decided to join us with your presence this morning.  This is the thirteenth time this month," said Mr. Linip.

          "I'm sorry sir.  It won't happen again," said a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

          "Sakura, you have been saying that since your first tardy.  I will let it go since summer vacation is starts today, but don't let it happen in the future," said Mr. Linip.

          "Thank you sir," Sakura said as she sat down.

          "Cutting it close Sakura," Tomoyo said, who was Sakura's best friend.

          "Touya didn't want to give me a ride to school today," Sakura replied as she looked at the clock.

          'It's barely 8:05?  Oh well, school will get out before I know it,' Sakura thought as she starred at the teacher.

          "Yes its summer vacation!  So, are you going to go to Hong Kong with me or what?" Tomoyo asked as they walked out of the school.

          "I don't know if I should.  I mean, I don't have any spending money and I don't want to bother you with it," Sakura said as she looked at her friend.

          "Don't worry about it.  We'll be staying at one of Eriol's friends houses that said that he has more than enough room for us," Tomoyo said as she was trying to get her to go.

          "I don't know Tomoyo.  I mean, it's suppose to be you and Eriol, not you, Eriol, and I," Sakura said as she stopped to wait for Touya to pick her up.

          "Please Sakura!  I already told Eriol that you would go with me!  Besides, he misses you and wants things to be back to the way they were when we were together," Tomoyo said as she gave her puppy dog eyes.

          "…Oh alright.  I suppose I can ask dad and probably Touya for some money to go," Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo, smiling.

          "Alright then, I bought your ticket already and we'll be leaving at 6:05 tonight.  So that leaves you with…three hours to get ready!  I've got to go so I can pack my last minute things and then I'll come over to help you pack as well.  See you later Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she ran home.

          While waiting, she thought of all the fun times that they had all had together when Eriol was still living here.  Last year he had to leave to go help one of his cousins become the next in line to be the clan leader.  Of course she missed him, but not as much as Tomoyo did.

'Why do I get the feeling that she is up to something with Eriol?' Sakura thought as she walked over to Touya who has been honking at her for the past two minutes.

Hope you guys like this one too!  Reviews please!  I'll accept anything, including flames!  Let me know on what I need to do or work on!  Thanks!  I'll be updating really, really, really soon!  -Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 1 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 1 – Our First Meeting 

          "Tomoyo, I don't think I'm going to be needing that much stuff!  We're just going there for a month, not a year!" Sakura said as she came back and saw Tomoyo putting everything in her suitcases.

          "I know, but you can never be sure about trips like these," Tomoyo said as she ran out of her room and to the bathroom to get her toothbrush, hairbrush, etc.

          "Tomoyo, you're not going to try to do anything funny over there, are you?" Sakura asked, eyeing her suspiciously as she sat on the suitcase to close it.

          "No!  Of course not, Sakura!  How can you think of such a thing like that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura innocently as she walked up to her.

          "Tomoyo…" Sakura said, but stopped as she saw a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend.

          Tomoyo looked at what she was starring at and looked back at Sakura, a sad expression on her face.

          "Sakura, I just want you to get away from here for awhile.  I know you miss and he hurt you really bad, but you need to move on and I think a trip with me to Hong Kong is just perfect for you," Tomoyo said as she gave her a hug.

          'Sigh.  Tomoyo is probably right about this.  I do miss him and I do find myself thinking about him, but I don't think I'll be able to move on like she says,' Sakura thought as she wiped a tear away.

          "So, what do you say?" Tomoyo asked, giving her friend a smile.

          "Just promise me you won't let me think of him," Sakura said as she smiled back and grabbed a suitcase.

~*~ At the Airport in Hong Kong ~*~

          "Are you sure that they were going to be coming on this day, Eriol?" 

          "Of course I'm sure Syaoran.  Besides, Tomoyo only called me like ten times to make me memorize it forwards and backwards," Eriol said as he stood next to his cousin.

          "So, when are you going to ask her?" Syaoran asked his cousin, smirking at him.

          "Um…sometime…be…before she leaves…to…to go back," Eriol said as he blushed at what his cousin was asking him.

          "You sure do have it bad, cousin," Syaoran said as he heard an announcement come on.

          "Flight No. 120 from Japan is now docking.  I repeat, Flight No. 120 from Japan is now docking."

          "Well, we better get going then," Eriol said as he hurried to where they were docking.

          'Yup, he's got it bad,' Syaoran said as he walked over there instead of trying to catch up to his cousin.

          "Sakura, wake up," Tomoyo said as the plane started to land.

          "Hmm…"

          "Where here," Tomoyo said as she got up and noticed that they were the last ones on the plane.

          "Hoe!  Where is everyone?" Sakura said as she stood up.

          "Well, it took me a while to finally get you to say something and then a bit more to get you to open your eyes," Tomoyo said as she giggled.

          "Oh, I'm sorry Tomoyo.  Eriol must be worrying about us," Sakura said as she got her stuff from the carrier.

          "Don't worry, I called him when you didn't wake up and told him we might take a while to get down," Tomoyo said as she giggled again.

          "Tomoyo, you're not going to be tape recording…"

          "You bet I am!  See, I have it with me right here!" Tomoyo said as she put her hand on her bag, indicating that she has it with her.

          'Well, maybe she won't be measuring me for her designs and things like that this time,' Sakura thought, as she knew how carried away Tomoyo can get.

          "I also brought my designing kits too," Tomoyo said as she walked out of the plane, leaving Sakura there.

          'Sigh.  Wishful thinking Sakura,' Sakura thought as she walked off the plane too.

          When Tomoyo and Sakura got off the plane they looked around for someone with messy blue hair, glasses and grayish blue eyes.  It took them a while until they finally saw someone that matched their description sitting down in a chair with someone else, chatting.  The one he was talking to seemed to be getting impatient and Eriol looked like as if he was making it worse.

          "Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled when she spotted him.

          Eriol had his back turned to us, but when he turned around he almost fell out of his chair.  He got up and ran to us, hugging the both of us and saying how glad he was to see us.

          "Its good to see you too, Eriol," I said as I hugged him back.

          When he let us go, I noticed that the man that he was talking to was walking towards us with a grim expression.  From what Sakura could tell, he was tall, at least a bit taller than Eriol.  He had unruly chocolate brown hair that went everywhere except where he wanted it to go with cold amber looking eyes.

          Sakura thought he looked mysterious and someone that you shouldn't mess with, but he also looked handsome with the look.  It somehow suited him in a way.

          "Tomoyo, Sakura, this is my cousin and future leader of his clan, Syaoran Li.  Syaoran, these are my friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto," Eriol said as he introduced them.

          "Its nice to finally meet you, Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she shook his hand.

          "I hope we'll get to know each other better," Sakura said as she also shook his hand.

          When their hands touched, they felt a shocking sensation run through them and they looked at one another.  They knew that the other one had felt what they felt, but quickly dismissed it.

          "Cute!" Tomoyo said as she turned off her recorder.

          "Tomoyo you didn't!" Sakura said as she starred at her in shock.

          "Yup, all on tape," Tomoyo said as she smiled at Sakura.

          "Tomoyo…" Sakura said as she pouted at her friend and turned to apologize to Syaoran.

          'She looks cute when she pouts and those eyes…what am I thinking!' Syaoran thought as he looked at her.

          "…So I'm really sorry," Sakura said as she looked up to find him starring at her funny.

          "Don't worry about it," Syaoran said as he looked at Eriol.

          "I guess we should get going then," Eriol said they walked to pick up their luggage and left.

~*~ At the Elders Home ~*~

          "Yelan, we fear that one of the girls that came today is going to break through Syaoran's barriers.  We have worked to hard to let a girl just come in and break through him," said one of the elders.

          "I understand, but don't you think that…"

          "Yelan, we fear anything that is not known to us and we fear this girl that has arrived with her friend to visit Eriol.  We do not like this," said the same elder.

          "But if you would only listen to what I have to say about Syao…"

          "That is final, Yelan Li.  You must make sure that they do not get to close one another.  We do not want for her to take him away.  He needs to stay here to lead our clan," said the elder.

          "Very well," Yelan said as she bowed and left.

          'Syaoran, I'm sorry, my son,' Yelan thought as she walked home, knowing that her son would never feel or experience love.

          Well, what do you guys think so far?  Hope I'm getting better!  Review please!  -Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 2 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 2 – Our First Meeting 

          When they arrived at Syaoran's home, Tomoyo and Sakura had asked if they could be shown to their rooms to rest since the flight took a lot out of them.  Apparently, Tomoyo's room was going to be next to Eriol's and Sakura's was going to be next to Syaoran's.

          "Eriol, its lovely," Tomoyo said as she entered her room which was a light purple color and had the view of the lake with some trees surrounding it.

          "I'm glad that you love it.  I'll leave now so you may get some rest.  If you need anything, I'll be next door and Syaoran is across from my room," Eriol said as he gave her a kiss on her hand, bowed, and left.

          "I hope Sakura enjoys her vacation as much as me," Tomoyo said as she started to unpack her things.

          "This is your room, Sakura," Syaoran said as he opened the door for her.

          Sakura's room was decorated in light pink colors and had the view of the garden that had some of her favorite trees, cherry blossoms.

          "Thank you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she turned back around, but found that he was gone.

          'Sigh.  I was at least hoping to become friends with him since he is Eriol's cousin.  Hopefully I'll forget about him and move on,' Sakura said as she also started to unpack her things.

          "So, what do you think of Sakura?" Eriol asked as he blocked on Syaoran's attacks.

          "What do you mean?" Syaoran said as he blocked one of Eriol's and punched back.

          "You know what I mean," Eriol said as he did a roundhouse kick at Syaoran, but he flipped out of the way and charged him.

          "Eriol, you need to get another hobby than trying to mess with my life," Syaoran said as he pinned him to the ground.

          "But that happens to be my best hobby," Eriol said as he flipped him over and turned the tables on him.

          Syaoran pushed him off and got up quickly to charge him again.  Eriol was ready for him this time and ran at him as well, both pulling their hands back and launching forward.

          "I thought you guys were suppose to be practicing moves, not taking them," said a voice from behind them.

          "What do you want now, Meilin?" Syaoran asked in an annoying tone.

          "Aw, Syaoran!  You're no fun!" Meilin said as she walked up to them and gave each a hug.

          "I thought you weren't going to visit us till next month when Syaoran becomes…"

          "What do you want?" Syaoran asked as he changed the subjects.

          "Can't I just visit because I want to, cousin?" Meilin asked as she smiled innocently at him.

          "I know you, Meilin, and I know that you want something," Syaoran said as he glared at her.

          "Syaoran, I've been around you long enough to know that your glare does not mean a thing to me anymore.  Besides, I've gotten used to it because of you," Meilin said as she glared back at him.

"So, who's going to go to lunch?" Eriol asked as he tried to break the tension that was growing between his cousins.

"Me!" Meilin said as if she had just remembered something important and ran to the kitchen.

"You know cousin, you need to work on your people skills," Eriol said as he started to head towards the kitchen as well.

"Whatever," Syaoran said as he followed them, thinking about what Eriol had said.

Meilin and Syaoran still glared at one another, even when they were eating.  Eriol on the other hand just sat there and starred at them, wondering how long they were going to keep this up.  After they left, Eriol was able to eat in silence and was going to get another plate as he saw Tomoyo enter the kitchen, looking for food.

"Good evening, Tomoyo.  How was your nap?" Eriol asked, hoping to make small talk.

"Something that was well needed," Tomoyo said as she giggled.

"How long do you intend on staying here, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as gave her plate to her.

"I was hoping till summer vacation was over, but if you have something else important that you need to do then we'll leave sooner," Tomoyo said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, please stay as long as you like," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said as she smiled back him.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and only said little comments about the food and left to go to the gardens, which where Sakura was at right now.  

While they were walking through the gardens, Tomoyo saw some cherry trees up ahead and smiled.  She then turned to Eriol who was deep in thought about something.

'I wonder if Eriol thinks the same thing as I do?' Tomoyo thought as she looked ahead of her once again.

"Tomoyo, do you think that Sakura will be a good match for Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Hmm…I don't know if we should be doing this, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she looked back at him.

"Why not?  The both of them make such a good pair that I don't see anything wrong with it.  Why shouldn't we at least try it?" Eriol asked, knowing that they do make a good couple.

"Eriol, do you remember a guy named Michael?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, he was a good friend of mine.  Why?" Eriol asked, picking her head up with his hand.

"He went out with Sakura a few times and it meant a lot to her, you know.  Well, everything was going fine and they were getting along great, but…"

"Tomoyo, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Eriol said as put his hands on her shoulders.

"One day, she went over to his apartment to surprise him with their one year anniversary, and she saw him making out with Jean," Tomoyo said as she started to sob.

'To think that I told Michael to watch over the both of them for me,' Eriol thought as he brought her into a hug and held her close.

'Hmm, its so quiet here that I wouldn't mind living here.  Out of all the places that I've visited so far, I love this garden,' Sakura thought as she looked up at the sky.

"Who ever made this garden sure did put a lot of effort into it," Sakura said as she looked at a cherry tree beside her.

"I don't believe I have heard someone compliment my garden before, thank you," said a voice from behind her, which startled her and she sprang to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you little one," said the lady that stood before her.

"That's alright.  My name is Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said as stuck out her hand.

"Yelan Li," said the lady as she shook her hand.

"Are you Syaoran's mother?" Sakura asked, noticing how she had light brown eyes instead of amber like his.

"Yes, I am.  You must be one of Eriol's friends that came to visit him for the summer," Yelan said as she made small talk with the girl.

They chatted for a while and talked about their homes and about themselves.  After a while, Yelan was beginning to fall in love with this girl that the elders had told her to keep away from Syaoran.

'These two are so much alike and they don't even know it yet,' Yelan thought as she continued to talk to the girl.

"Why is it that every time I look at her or I'm near her, I feel afraid, yet comforted by her presence?  I have only met her today and now I'm starting to have feelings for her?  I didn't even have feelings for Meilin when they told me she was going to be my betrothed.  But still, I have to admit that she is beautiful, Ying Fa," said an amber eyed boy with chocolate brown unruly hair.

Well, how am I doing so far?  Have I gotten better?  Let me know you guys!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 3 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 3 – Our First Meeting 

          Time quickly passed that day for them all and they found themselves sitting down eating supper already.  They chatted at bit until they realized that it was very late and they all decided that it was time to go to bed.

          "Supper was good tonight, Wei," Sakura said as she walked passed him.

          "Thank you miss.  Goodnight to you all," Wei said as he ushered them all out and cleaned up the room.

          "I shall see you all tomorrow then.  Goodnight," Meilin said as she gave hugs and kisses to everyone.

          "Goodnight you all.  Syaoran, I expect to see you early in the morning training with Eriol," Yelan said in a stern tone as they bowed to her.

          "Well, shall we?" Eriol asked as he and Syaoran walked in front of them to lead them to their rooms.

          "Go…goodni…goodnight, Tomoyo," Eriol said as he gave her a quick kiss and almost ran to his room, blushing.

          "Goodnight," Tomoyo whispered as she was in a daze, but walked into her room and closed the door silently.

          "Um…Goodnight Syaoran," Sakura said as she was hoping he would tell her 'Goodnight' as well or at least something polite.

          "…Whatever," Syaoran said as he walked to his room and slammed the door.

          'Why does he have to so cruel!' Sakura thought as she felt her eyes get watery and quickly opened the door to get inside.

          Sakura walked over to her dresser and took deep breaths to try to calm her down, but she still felt her eyes getting watery.  She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how tired she was by the bags under her eyes.

          'Tomoyo, you woke me up to early from my nap!' Sakura thought as she wiped away her tears and got ready for bed.

          'Why can't I go to sleep?' Sakura thought as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

          She wasn't watching where she was going and so she tripped over a rug that was upturned and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead felt arms circle around her.

          "…Are you alright?" said a voice that she already knew to well.

          "Yes, I'm alright.  Just tripped over a rug.  Sorry for bothering you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she pushed herself off of him and gained her own balance.

          "Watch where you're going next time," Syaoran said as he walked around her and back up to his room.

          "I'm sorry," Sakura said as she heard a door slam yet again.

          'Why do I feel that I'm just making things worse every time I try to be nice to him,' Sakura thought as she continued her walk to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

          When Sakura woke up, she heard steal against steal coming from outside her window.  She looked at her clock and it said 6:00 in the morning.

          'Who could be up this early doing whatever it is that they are doing?' Sakura thought as she got up and walked over to the window.

          Sakura looked around her, but saw nothing but darkness.  She still heard the clangs of steal against one another, but couldn't figure out where from.  Finally, she looked a little bit below her; saw a clearing that was being used by two men.

          'What on earth are they doing waking up so early?' Sakura thought as she pulled a chair over to the window and looked at them, training.

          "Is it just me or do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" Syaoran asked as he blocked one of Eriol's attacks.

          "Maybe it's your Ying Fa?" Eriol asked, blocking a hard blow from his cousin.

          "Eriol, you're daydreaming about something that won't come true this time," Syaoran said as he swung out at him, but was blocked again.

          "You know, you two do make a cute couple," Eriol said as he pulled away from him and circled him.

          "Like that really matters," Syaoran said as he did the same thing.

          "You never know.  Your mother seems to like her a lot, but I think she is planning to do something though," Eriol said as he stopped his circling and thought.

          "…"

          "You do know that she is still watching us, right?" Eriol asked as he was barely able to block the attack that Syaoran launched out at him.

          "Hoe!" Sakura said as she realized that they were starring at her from below.

          She quickly got up from her chair, placed it back where it belonged, and went back to sleep, hoping that they were just imagining her.  Sleep quickly over came her as she dreamed about the amber-eyed man with unruly chocolate brown hair.

          When Tomoyo woke up, it was around 8:15, so she decided to go down to kitchen to have some breakfast before she went to go wake up Sakura.  As she was just about to walk into the living room, she saw Eriol and Syaoran sitting there discussing something.  They immediately stopped when she came into the room and looked up at her.

          "Um…Good morning, Eriol, Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she looked back at them.

          "Good morning, Tomoyo.  Have you had breakfast yet?" Eriol asked as he stood up from where he was sitting.

          "…No, I was just on my way over there to get something," Tomoyo said as she started to make her way towards the kitchen again.

          "I'll accompany you then, Tomoyo.  Isn't Sakura up yet?" Eriol asked, getting up to walk with her.

          "She's still asleep probably. She gets up pretty late, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she smiled at him.

          "Hmm, Syaoran, why don't you go wake her up so she doesn't miss any breakfast?" Eriol asked, looking back at his cousin.

          "…"

          "That's a great idea!  Please Syaoran, will you go wake her up for me?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him as well.

          Syaoran just starred at the couple and was actually contemplating on what he should do.  He looked back to the floor as if to find an answer, but found none that he was hoping to say.

          "Fine," Syaoran said as he got up and walked to where their rooms were.

          "Tomoyo, I'm forming a plan in my head and I think that it just might work," Eriol said as he looked into her eyes.

          Tomoyo was about to say something as well, but stopped when she looked up at his eyes.  She thought that she saw him drawing closer to her, but she dismissed it as he stopped and pulled away.

          "…We shou…should get goi…going," Eriol said as he blushed and turned away.

          "…Al…all right," Tomoyo said as she had just realized what he was about to do. 

          'Maybe I should tell Sakura about this?  She might just be able to help me,' Tomoyo thought as she accepted Eriol's arm and headed towards the kitchen.

          On his way over towards Sakura's room, Syaoran was becoming a nervous a wreck.  He didn't know what to say or what to do when he got there.

          'Just knock on her door and if she doesn't answer, then she is still asleep.  I guess I can just walk in there and wake her,' Syaoran thought as he reached her door.

          He knocked on it and waited for a minute or two until he decided to go right ahead and open it up just a bit.  He opened the door wider when he heard nothing and looked towards the bed, seeing her sleeping form.  

          Syaoran just stood there; starring at her for a few minutes until he remembered what he had came up here to do.  He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to wake her, but stopped when she turned around, her sleeping face facing him.

          'She looks like an angel when she is sleeping…what am I thinking?!  I'm going to be the leader of this clan soon, I can't be thinking of things like this!' Syaoran thought as he pulled his hand away and started to walk towards the door.

          "Is that you, Syaoran?" said a voice from behind him, which made him turn around and look at her.

          When Syaoran turned around, he saw that she was standing up and walking towards him.  His first instinct was to just turn around and walk away, but something held him back and told him to stay put.

          "Good morning, Syaoran.  What are you doing here in my room?" Sakura asked as she smiled up at him.

          "…"

          Sakura just stood there, hoping to get an answer from him, but when he didn't say anything, she started to turn around and get ready for the day.

          "…Tomoyo had asked me to come up here to get you so you can make it in time breakfast," Syaoran said as he saw her slowly turn around to face him.

          Sakura just starred at him, stunned that he had actually talked to her.  She smiled sweetly at him and walked towards him again.

          "Thank you for doing that, Syaoran," Sakura said.

          Syaoran just stood there looking at her and then looked into her eyes and saw himself drowning in her emerald green eyes.  When he noticed that Sakura was starring at him with a worried look, he turned away before he saw her blushing like mad.

          "…I'll go…tell Tomo…Tomoyo that you're up," Syaoran said as he walked briskly out of her room.

          When he closed the door, he leaned against it trying to figure out what was going on with him.  He's never acted to strangely before and he is beginning to think that it has something to do with that emerald green-eyed girl with auburn hair.

          Well, that's it for now!  Please tell me what you guys think of this story?  Is it going slower than the other one?  I'll accept any reviews!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	5. Chapter 4 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 4 – Our First Meeting                                                                                                                                         

          "So, what you are saying is that we can get them together," Tomoyo said as she looked up at Eriol.

          "Yes.  Besides, they both do love each other, they just need a push in the right direction," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

          'Oh, if only he liked me back,' Tomoyo thought as she smiled sadly back at him.

          "Um, I think I'll go see if Sakura's done eating her breakfast," Tomoyo said as she backed away from him and walked towards the kitchen.

          "If I only I could tell her," Eriol said as he walked off in the other direction, looking for his cousin.

          "Do you understand, Meilin?" Yelan asked as she looked out the window at her son.

          "Yes, but why must we do this to them?  Even though he might not show his feelings well, I know that he is starting to fall for her.  This will only pull them apart more and she has already been heartbroken," Meilin said as she looked at her with sadness.

          "This I know, Meilin, but the elders want it this way.  I can't go against their wishes," Yelan said as she smiled sadly.

          "I know, but why can't they just see how alone he is.  He needs someone or else…" 

          "I know you fear for your cousin, but you can't do anything about it and neither can I," Yelan said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

          "Very well, but I still don't like this and they both deserve to know," Meilin said as she walked out.

          'Maybe he will follow his heart,' Yelan thought as she looked away from the window and walked out.

          Sakura was walking in the garden when she heard the clashing of steal on steal again.  She remembered that she got up last night and saw Syaoran and Eriol training with one another.  Curious again, she walked towards the noise, which was up on a hill of somewhat, and saw them both training again, but were fighting aggressively.  She was starting to think that they meant to kill each other.

          Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, she stepped wrong and fell down the hill, twisting her ankle in the process.

          "What was that?" Eriol asked as they both stopped what they were doing and walked over to where they heard the noise.

          When they looked down, they saw Sakura laying there on the ground and grabbing at her ankle.  Sakura looked up at them and quickly turned away from them when she saw them starring at her.

          They came down the hill carefully and stood there next to her, wondering what to do.

          "I think I better go get the doctor to take a look at that ankle," Eriol said as he ran off towards the house.

          Syaoran just stood there starring down at her until he finally kneeled down next to her and put his hands over hers.

          "Let me see your ankle," Syaoran said as he gently removed her hands with his.

          Sakura did as she was told and winced in pain as he gently put his hand around her ankle.  She hoped that it wasn't broken so she could still walk back, but since they were somewhat far away from the house she doubted that she would make it even half way there.

          Syaoran expected her ankle carefully, trying not to cause her anymore pain by gripping it to hard.  He saw that it was starting to swell, but she was not going to be able to walk on it for a day or two.  He looked up at her and saw her worried look and gave her a rare small smile.

          "Its not broken if that's what you're thinking, but you're going to have to say off of it for a day or two," Syaoran said as he stood up.

          'Sigh.  At least its not broken,' Sakura thought as she pouted at the condition she was in right now.

          Syaoran started to walk away from her, but stopped when she called him back.

          "Syaoran, please don't leave me here.  I know that Eriol said that he went to go get a doctor, but I don't know these gardens and I don't want to be left alone," Sakura said as she looked up at him.

          "…"

          "Thank you," Sakura said as she looked up at the sky.

          'Please don't let it rain,' Sakura thought as she remembered the last time it rained.

          "Eriol, what are doing here?" Tomoyo asked as she opened her door to see Eriol standing there.

          "I left Syaoran and Sakura alone in the garden," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

          "How did you do that?" Tomoyo asked, as she knew that Syaoran and Sakura wouldn't have really stayed together.

          "Well, you see…Sakura kind of fell down the hill that Syaoran and I were training on and she seemed to have twisted her ankle in the process when she fell," Eriol said as he looked at the floor.

          "Oh my gosh!  Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked, as she almost strangled him when she put her hands to his shirt.

          "Yes, she's fine," Eriol said when she stopped strangling him.

          "Good," Tomoyo said as she sighed and walked away from her door and sat down.  

"Sorry that I almost strangled you though," Tomoyo said as she turned her head away when she realized that she was starting to blush.

"Its alright, Tomoyo.  Don't worry about it," Eriol said as he saw her try to hide her blush.

'Hmm, maybe I do have a chance with her,' Eriol thought as he smirked.

"Are you alright, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as she saw him starring at nothing in particular.

"Hmm…Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Eriol said as he also started to blush.

'Aww, he looks so cute when he blushes,' Tomoyo thought, making her blush again.

"I think I better go.  Goodbye Tomoyo," Eriol said as he closed her door and walked into his room.

"Goodbye, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she starred at the closed door and smiled to herself.

          'Don't tell me that it is going to rain,' Syaoran thought as he sat on a rock, looking up at the sky.

          "You don't think that it is going to rain do you, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she also looked up at the sky.

          "…"

          'He could at least be a little bit more nicer to people,' Sakura thought as she looked at him.

          Syaoran felt her gaze on him, but chose to ignore it as he continued to look up at the sky.  Then, he started to feel light drops of rain fall on his face and saw that Sakura was trying to stand up, but was having no success.

          "Do you think you can help me?  I don't think I'll be able to stand up yet," Sakura asked, looking up into his eyes.

          She thought that she saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  She was starting to worry when he didn't budge from where he was sitting, so she continued on trying to get herself to stand up, but she always ended up on the ground again.

          Sakura started to sob as she realized that no one was going to help her and that she was all alone this time.  Not even Syaoran was going to help her, which made her feel worse.  She was about to give up and lie down when she felt strong arms go beneath her and lift her up.

          Sakura was about to look up at him, but realized that she couldn't bring herself to do so.  So, she just averted her glaze and starred at the ground.

          When Syaoran noticed that she was trying to stand up, he wanted to rush over there and help her, but something told him not to, so he just sat there and starred at her struggling to stand up.

          'Why is it that I want to help her, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it?' Syaoran thought as he saw her fall back down to the ground again.

          "Do you think you can help me?  I don't think I'll be able to stand up yet," Sakura asked, looking up at him.

Syaoran chose not to answer her and just continued to stare at her, wondering when she would give up and just lie down and wait for Eriol to come back with a doctor.

'Knowing Eriol, he's not going to be coming back here for us.  I guess I should pick her up and take her somewhere we can hide from the rain,' Syaoran thought as he looked back at her.

When Syaoran saw her shoulders start to shake, he quickly got off the rock and walked towards her.  He picked her up and started to walk towards the shed that wasn't too far a way from where they were.

Sakura was stunned when he just walked over to her and picked her up effortlessly in his arms and began to walk.  She was happy, but sad at the same time.  

'Maybe he just pities me or something since I can't walk,' Sakura thought as her hopes came crashing back down again.

A few minutes of walking led them to a small shed that held the gardening tools and things.  When Syaoran opened it, he walked towards one of the tables and sat her down.  He began to look for paper and things to start a fire since they were wet and he noticed that Sakura was starting to shake.

After he was done with getting a fire started, he took off his shirt and hung it over a line that was there when it used to be a washroom.  He walked towards Sakura and examined her ankle again, noticing how the swelling had gone up.

"Here," Syaoran said as he handed her a blanket and turned around.

Dumbly, Sakura was finally able to take off her shirt and wrap the blanket around her.  When she handed her shirt to him, he wrung out the rain and hung it up next to his.

When he sat down, she was able to see his finely toned abs and muscle that he got from training all those years.  When he felt her stare, he looked up at her and smirked when she looked away, blushing.

'Am I falling in love with him?  Maybe…maybe I'm just imagining things,' Sakura thought as she looked out a window and starred at the rain as she tried not to think about the person that was sitting next to her, wondering what was happening to him as well.

That's it for today!  Tell me what you all think so far!  Reviews please!  -Bluepiper


	6. Chapter 5 Our First Meetin

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 5 – Our First Meeting                                                                                                                                         

          While waiting for the rain to stop, Sakura had fallen asleep with the blanket wrapped around her.  Every once in awhile, Syaoran would look up at her and stare at her.  He would turn away when he caught himself starring at her, blushing and look into the small fire that he had made.

          'When I get back, I'll make sure to get Eriol back for this,' Syaoran thought as he starred at the fire, still not being able to get her out of his mind.

~*~ At the Li's Home ~*~

          "Eriol, are you sure that they are okay out there?" Tomoyo asked as she starred out the window.

          "I'm sure.  Knowing my cousin, they probably took shelter there at the shed that wasn't too far from where they were," Eriol said as he walked up from behind her.

          Tomoyo just starred out the window, wondering if Sakura was okay since she sometimes had a problem with thunder.  She was about to turn around when she noticed how close her and Eriol really were.  She could feel his breathing on her neck and felt his chest against her back.  She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, enjoying the closeness between them.

          'If only I could just wrap my arms around her,' Eriol thought as he looked at her, trying to control himself.

          Eriol knew that he liked her, even loved her, but he didn't know how she would react if he told her.  He didn't want to tell her and then for her to laugh at him in front of everyone and tell him that he was a joke.  Tomoyo has been the first girl that he's ever really cared about and would do anything for her, but he just didn't know how to tell her.

          'Before she leaves, I promise to tell her…everything,' Eriol thought as he moved away from her.

          "I'm going to go check on them and see if they are alright.  I'll just tell Syaoran and Sakura that the doctor wasn't in today," Eriol said as he left.

          'Eriol….'

          'I know that the elders told me to keep her away from him, but I just can't seem to do that.  I want him to be happy, not torn apart because of his duties to his clan,' Yelan thought as she saw how they were using the shed for shelter.

          "I still don't like this," said a voice from behind her.

          "Meilin, we can't do anything about this.  Either we follow what the elders are telling us, or we risk having our clan dishonored by them," Yelan said as she looked at her niece.

          "I know, but I'll feel bad for them.  I really like Sakura and I see how Syaoran looks at her sometimes," Meilin said as she walked over to Yelan and starred out the window towards the shed.

          "Sakura is a nice girl for my son, but we have no choice but to listen to the elders.  Now please, Meilin, no more talk about this matter.  Just do what I've asked you to do, please," Yelan said as she looked at her.

          "Very well, I will not bring up the matter no more," Meilin said as she bowed and walked out.

~*~ At the Shed ~*~

          'Clash'

          "Hoe!" Sakura said as she sat up from where she was lying and looked out the window in horror.

          Syaoran, who was taking a small nap, woke up and looked at Sakura and saw her shaking.  He debated on whether or not he should go over there and help her.  After a few minutes of thinking about it, he got up and walked over to her, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder making her jump in surprise.

          "Syaoran," Sakura said as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him as she heard the thunder roar again.

          Shocked, Syaoran just stood there, not knowing what to do since no one has ever hugged him before, much more or less, a girl.  Finally realizing that she was still holding on to him, he knew that he needed to do something.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Syaoran asked as he tried not to blush as she buried her head in his chest.

          "Ye…yes," Sakura stammered as she slowly looked up at him.

          Realizing the position that they were in, Sakura quickly let go and wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking.

          'Why do I feel so safe and secure when I'm around him?' Sakura thought as she blushed madly and turned to look out the window only to yelp and wrap the blanket closer around her.

          Syaoran just stood there, not knowing what to do.  He thought about doing a few things to comfort her, but stood against doing them since that is just the way he is.  But when he looked back at her, he felt guilty that he couldn't comfort her.  Without another thought, he knelt behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, hesitantly.

          Sakura was shocked and just sat there as he started to tell her comforting words to try to calm her down.

          'I don't know what it is that I'm doing, but for some reason, this just feels right,' Syaoran thought as he looked back down at her a few minutes later and saw that she had fallen asleep again.

He lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and was going to lie her back down when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

          "Am I interrupting anything?" said a voice from behind him.

          "…"

          "Hmm, interesting," Eriol said as he walked over to them and looked at his cousin's eyes.

          "Let me guess, the doctor wasn't there when you got there," Syaoran said as he starred back.

          "Hehe, how did you know that, Syaoran," Eriol said as he looked around nervously.

          Syaoran knew this and glared at him long and hard until Eriol finally walked out and motioned him to come with him while the rain was light.

          As they walked, Eriol couldn't help but smile at his cousin and Sakura.  He knew that they both liked each other, but he felt that something was going to try to keep them apart somehow.

          'Whatever it is, its not going to keep this couple from getting together if I have anything to do with it,' Eriol thought as he looked back at them.

          When they got back inside, Eriol noticed how Syaoran had his shirt off and Sakura had a blanket wrapped around her.  He then realized that neither of them had brought their shirts and figured that Syaoran must have forgotten about them back in the shed.  He smirked when he saw Syaoran blushing, probably remembering that he had forgotten to get down the shirts.

          "So, did I miss anything important while I was gone?" Eriol asked, teasing Syaoran.

          "…"

          "Aww, you're no fun," Eriol said as he walked to Tomoyo's room.

          "Even if there was, which there wasn't, I wouldn't tell you even if you were the last person on earth," Syaoran said as he followed him, hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't get the wrong impression like Eriol.

          Days passed and it was still raining outside and that limited the training that Syaoran and Eriol needed to do.  So, they moved the furniture and practiced in the living room.  A few times, Sakura and Tomoyo would come down and watch them as they trained together, using deadly aims and skills to get the better score.

          "Why so quiet for cousin?" Eriol asked as they trained with punches.

          "…"

          "Come on, there has to be something bothering you!" Eriol almost yelled as he punched at him, but he moved.

          "Nothing is bothering me, now can you please just drop the subject," Syaoran said as he saw an opening and went for it, but it was blocked.

"Have you been noticing how Meilin is starting to follow you around again?" Eriol asked one day when it was still raining.

          "…"

"Well I have begun to notice how she is starting to follow you again, but she hasn't seen you since then, which has been about four years.  She is your cousin after all and has feelings.  She just probably misses you," Eriol said as he launched an attack, but had it blocked by him.

          "…"

          "…Have you been noticing how she acts around Sakura now?  She never used to act like that before," Eriol said as he looked up at him, stopping as well.

          "…"

          'Maybe Meilin is the one that is going to try to keep them apart,' Eriol thought as he heard voices coming towards the living room.

          "So, what do you think of Syaoran so far?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura were walking towards the kitchen.

          "I don't know. He can be nice sometimes, but can be so mean and cold," Sakura said as she limped along beside her, her ankle still not fully healed yet to put pressure on it.

          "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, trying to get the whole thing out of her.

          "Well, like when we were stuck up there in the shed, he was a little bit more kinder towards me, but now…its like as if he's gone back to trying to ignore me," Sakura said as she stopped to think about something.

          "Whats wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped too.

          "Nothing, just thinking back to what Meilin had told me when I got back," Sakura said.

          "What did she tell you?" Tomoyo asked, wanting to know more about it.

          "Don't worry Tomoyo, it wasn't anything important," Sakura said as she started to walk again.

          'Hmm, for some reason, I don't believe her,' Tomoyo thought as she jogged to catch up to her.

          "I do feel bad for what I'm doing to them, but…I can't go against the elders," thought a girl with two deep black pigtails as she starred out the window.

          Well?  How is it so far?  Is it going slower than my other story?  If its not, tell me so I can go slower.  Some of these things I don't really know like Yelan's hair, his sister's names, etc. and things like that.  I never saw the movies and things like that, just the episodes and there weren't so many of those either.  But please tell me what you all think and I'll work on it for the next chapter!  Thanks you guys for reviewing!  Take care!  -Bluepiper


	7. Chapter 6 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 6 – Our First Meeting 

          "When do you leave to go back to Japan?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as they sat in the dinning room having a snack.

          "Um, I'm thinking about sometime next week is when we had planned to leave," Tomoyo said as she looked up at him.

          "Hmm, we need to get those two together some how, but Meilin keeps on ruining everything that we try to do," Eriol said as he picked up their plates and walked towards the kitchen.

          "I know.  It's like she is always there when we try to do something," Tomoyo said as she got up and stretched.

          "Maybe we should try to send them grocery shopping together," Eriol said as he walked back to Tomoyo.

          "What do mean?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to see what he was writing down.

          "It might not mean much, but at least they will have some time together," Eriol said as he went back to the kitchen and looked around.

          "But what about Meilin?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed what Eriol was doing.

          Eriol came up to her after he was done looking in all of the cabinets and the refrigerator and handed her some things and told her to put them in a plastic bag.

          "Everything that is on the outside, but them all in a plastic bag and give them to me," Eriol said as Tomoyo put everything in the bags like she was told.

          "Now what?" Tomoyo asked as she looked back at him with a questing gaze.

          "I'll see if I can hide them in the shed and tell Yelan that we are out of food so she can send them to get some more," Eriol said as he looked at all the bags he was going to have to hide.

****

          'You better watch your back!  He's mine!'

          'What are you talking about?  I don't understand.'

          'Don't play with me, Sakura!  I know you know whom it is that I'm talking about.  You better stay away from him!'

          Sakura tried seeing whom it was that was yelling at her about 'him', but all she saw was the silhouette of a girl with two pigtails and dark eyes.  The more that she tried to get closer, the figure got further away from her.

          'I'm warning you for the last time, stay away from my…'

          "Wake up Sakura!"

          "Hmm, what happened?" Sakura asked as she woke up from her dream.

          "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes and you just laid here, mumbling something that not even I could understand," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura up.

          "How long have we been out here?" Sakura asked as she noticed that it was already dusk.

          "You have been out here for about two hours," Tomoyo said as she giggled at her friend.

          "Tomoyo, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo walked back inside.

          "Because you looked like as if you needed it.  Have you been getting enough sleep, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her, worried.

          Sakura didn't know if she should tell her friend the truth or just lie to her so she won't worry about her.  It's been about two weeks since she started to have this dream and next week would be when the both of them were to leave to go back to Japan.  She thought that things would get better since that day that Syaoran had stayed with her when it had rained, but she was wrong and now Meilin was being just as cold as him to towards her.  Even Yelan, who she thought was a nice kind mother and person, was being just as cold as her son if not worse.

"Kind of yes and no at the same time.  I've been having these weird dreams about…"

          "Sakura, have you seen Syaoran?" Meilin asked as she noticed them ahead of her.

          "No," Sakura answered, giving her an apologetic smile.

          "Good, keep it that way," Meilin said as she glared at her and walked past them.

          "I wonder what her problem is," Tomoyo wondered out loud as she and Sakura continued to walk inside.

          'Why is it that everyone seems to be so cold towards me now?' Sakura thought as she smiled sadly.

          Once Eriol was done hiding the bags of food, he went looking for Yelan and hoped that she hadn't just bought the food sometime this week.  When he found her, she was in the study reading what seemed to be the clan's book.  He stood by the door and listened to what she was mumbling, but couldn't make it out.

          Suddenly, Yelan looked up and saw him.  She was about to go back to reading when he started to talk.

          "We are starting to run out of food," Eriol said as he hoped that his plan worked.

          Yelan was quiet for a few moments as she thought about something and then looked back at him.

          "That can't be, Eriol.  We just bought some last week and I doubt that even though you do get hungry that you at it all in just a few days," Yelan said as she smiled a tight smile.

          "Well, um, I must have been really hungry or else I wouldn't have ate so fast in just a few days.  Besides, Syaoran and I have been training every day and that does take up a lot of energy," Eriol said, trying to think up of something.

          "Syaoran doesn't eat that much and he hardly touches his dinner," Yelan said as she looked at Eriol, trying to see what he was planning.

          'Come on Eriol, think of something!' Eriol thought as he looked at the floor for an answer.

          "What Eriol is trying to say is that I've been wanting to make dinner before it is time for Sakura and I to go back and I don't have the food that I need to make dinner later on this week or next week," Tomoyo said from behind as she and Sakura walked in.

          "Alright then, Tomoyo.  Eriol may take you to the store to get the food you need," Yelan said as she forced a smile and went back to reading.

          "Um, Eriol and I will be to busy to go this week," Tomoyo said as she tried to look apologetic.

          "But Tomoyo, you said that you didn't…"

          Tomoyo quickly covered up Sakura's mouth with her hand and smiled sweetly at her, giving her the sign not to say anything.

          "We were thinking that Sakura and Syaoran go since Sakura knows what Tomoyo needs and Syaoran has been training all this time.  I think that he needs a break, even if it is to the store," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

          "What about Meilin, Tomoyo?  Don't you think you could give the list to her and let her go with Syaoran?" Yelan said as she glared at Sakura.

          'I don't like that glare, its worse than Syaoran and Meilin's put together,' Sakura thought as she walked behind Tomoyo and stayed there, looking at the floor.

          "We had already asked her about this and she said that she couldn't go because she had something else that she needed to do," Eriol said as he smiled innocently at her.

          'I know that if I let them go, they will be alone and I won't be able to watch over them.  What is it that Meilin has that she needs to do?  I guess I can let them go.  Besides, its just to the store and it will only take about an hour and thirty minutes or so,' Yelan thought as she glared at Sakura again.

          "Very well then.  I will let them go, but they must be back no later than two hours," Yelan said as she looked at them all.

          "Um, I also need for Sakura to run some errands for me since we will be leaving sometime next week," Tomoyo said as she looked at her apologetically.

          "…Which will take about another hour," Eriol put in as he looked at her.

          "…"

          "Please," Tomoyo said as she felt Sakura shake a little when Yelan looked at them.

          "…Very well," Yelan said as she went back to reading the book and dismissed them.

          Both Eriol and Tomoyo walked out with smiles on their faces satisfied that they would get to have a day to themselves, even if it is at the store.

          "You guys, I don't think that this is such a good idea," Sakura said as she walked in between them and towards the kitchen.

          "Sakura, don't worry.  Besides, Eriol and I have things to do here and Meilin is going to be busy this week," Tomoyo said as she smiled innocently at Sakura.

          "…Well, okay then," Sakura said as she thought that nothing was going to happen, but she was wrong.

          The rest of the day when uneventful for everyone except for Sakura, who kept on getting glares and murderous looks from just about everyone.

          After dinner was over, Sakura and Tomoyo headed up to their rooms to go to bed while Syaoran went to the study to see what it is that his mother needed and Meilin was about to follow him, but Eriol stepped in and whispered something to her which made her turn around gruffly and go to her room.

          When Syaoran got there to the study, he saw that a lot of the clan's information was out and laid across the desk that his mother used to do research and things.  He walked quietly up to the desk and tried to read what she was looking for, but she caught him before he could even read the first word on the page.

          "…"

          "You wished to see me mother," Syaoran asked as he moved away from the desk and stood beside a chair.

          "Yes.  You do know that you will become leader of this clan next month, right?" Yelan asked as she had her back turned against him.

          "…"

          "After you do become leader, you will fly back with Eriol to England to continue your studies there," Yelan said as she heard Eriol come in.

          "You wanted to see me as well," Eriol said as he took a stood next to his cousin.

          "Once Syaoran becomes the leader of our clan, you both will travel back to England and continue your studies there," Yelan said as she turned around and looked at them sternly.

          "But I was going to go to Japan to continue where I had left off.  I was not going to go back to England," Eriol said as he looked at her in shock.

          "What I have said is final," Yelan said as she saw Eriol's anger in his eyes.

          Yelan knew that Eriol had planned to go back to Japan to be Tomoyo, but since her best friend is Sakura…

          "…Very well," Eriol said as he looked at the floor and left with Syaoran beside him.

          "Syaoran," Yelan said as she called him back.

          "…"

          "I know you won't let us down," Yelan said as she saw her son nod and left without another word.

          'Just one more month of this,' Yelan said as she thought back to when she saw Meilin yelling at Sakura.

          Well, that's it.  What do you all think?  Have I gotten off the topic a bit?  Give some ideas that you guys think might be good for the next chapter!  I would really appreciate it and please review!  I'll take flames too!  J  Um, I think that's all that I can think of to write.  But let me know of your ideas and I'll see if I can fit them into the story.  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	8. Chapter 7 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 7 – Our First Meeting 

          "You have the list, right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her friend who was still getting dressed.

          "Yes, Tomoyo," Sakura said as she pulled out the list.

          "Okay then, you are all set to go," Tomoyo said as she walked up to her and started to drag her out of the room.

          "But why do I have to go with Syaoran for?" Sakura asked as she dreaded the thought of him giving her death glares all day and Meilin finding out and yelling at her again.

          "Why are you so worried for?  He doesn't bite you know," Tomoyo said as they reached the door.

          Waiting outside was a glaring Syaoran and a nervous Eriol who was glad that the girls had finally showed up.

          "Well, you guys have three hours to do the things that I need done and no later or sooner!" Tomoyo said as she walked behind Eriol to hide from Syaoran's glare.

          "…"

          "I'll see you guys later than I guess," Sakura said as she turned around and started to walk down the street.

          When Tomoyo went back inside, she saw that Syaoran was still looking at them.

          "I just don't want her to go alone and since you've lived here your whole life, I thought that you wouldn't mind helping her," Tomoyo said as she smiled innocently at him, grabbed Eriol and just about ran inside the house.

          "…"

          Syaoran slowly turned around, only to find that he couldn't see Sakura anymore.  

          'I might as well go since she is my responsibility while she's outside,' Syaoran thought as he walked quickly to catch up to her.

          "You wanted to see me?" Meilin asked as she walked inside the study to see Yelan.

          "Yes.  Will you go follow Syaoran and Sakura?  They are heading towards the store and I need for you to tag along to make sure that nothing happens," Yelan said as she looked up at her and smiled sadly.

          "…Alright," Meilin said as she quickly walked out and headed towards the front door.

          "Meilin, do you think you can help me with something?" Eriol asked as he noticed her walking towards the door.

          "With what?  I'm in a hurry," Meilin said as she walked over to him.

          "There is something in this basement that Syaoran wanted me to get, but he told me to ask you if I couldn't remember what it was," Eriol said as he opened the basement.

          "What is it?" Meilin asked as she quickly walked down the stairs, only to hear a 'click' and the room going black around her.

          "Eriol!"

          "Tomoyo sure does have a lot of things on this list," Sakura said as she walked out of another shop.

          "…"

          'Why do I always have to put up with this?' Sakura asked herself as she crossed out a few more items.

          "Why are you so cold towards me?" Sakura asked as she stopped walking and looked towards him.

          "…"

          "I have been nothing but nice to you and your family and you all treat me like as if I'm a disease or something.  I don't think that I should be treated this way especially since everything was going fine at the beginning," Sakura said as she glared back at Syaoran.

          "…"

          "You are so hopeless, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off into another shop.

          'Sigh.  If only you really knew why we are acting this way,' Syaoran thought as he walked slowly to where she walked into

          'Maybe this is what I get for not listening to Touya and not everything else that everyone thinks that I've done wrong,' Sakura thought as she walked into someone.

          She was about to fall backwards and make a complete fool of herself until she felt two hands steady her and a voice that she hadn't heard for a while.

          "Is that you Sakura?" asked the voice as she looked up into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, Michael.

          "Michael?  What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she pushed herself away from him.

          "Me?  I'm visiting my girl…um…one of my girl friends.  You know, the friends that are girls," Michael said as he gave her his charming smile.

          'To think that smile used to make me melt and feel all warm inside,' Sakura thought as she glared at him.

          "You know, I've missed you, Sakura.  I've been thinking a lot about us," Michael said as he wrapped his arms around her.

          "What 'us'?  And let go of me,' Sakura said as she squirmed in his arms.

          "Why are you trying to fight me again, Sakura?  You know that you still like me and that you can't get me out of your mind," Michael said as he pulled her closer.

          "I'm warning you Michael, let me go," Sakura said as she stopped and glared at him.

          "Or what?  You can't do anything but just give in to me.  Besides, remember all those fun times we had together," Michael said as he saw her start to cry.

          "What fun times?  You totally ruined everything when I saw you with her and now you want to get back to together?  Yeah right, Michael," Sakura whispered.

          "Come on, let's go to me car and get out of here," Michael said as he started to walk towards the door with her.

          "Michael just let me go," Sakura said again as she tried to get away.

          "You heard her, let her go," said a voice from behind them.

          "Who the hell are you?" Michael asked as he turned around.

          "Let her go," Syaoran said as he walked closer to them.

          "Yeah right, you her boyfriend or something?" Michael asked as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

          "What if I am?" Syaoran asked as he stopped in front of them.

          "You know, she was mine first and we never really broke up.  Besides, she knows that I really love her," Michael said as he leaned down to kiss her.

          Syaoran saw what was going on and was going to tell him to leave her alone when something held him back to make him listen.  He heard everything and noticed how sad her voice seemed and how she quickly wanted to get away from him.  He knew that he had to try something since he saw how uncomfortable she was getting around him.  When he saw him about to kiss her, he had the last straw and punched him square in the jaw, making him tumble back and fall onto a bunch of cans and letting Sakura go.

          "If I ever see you near her again, I'll make sure to pick up where I left off," Syaoran said as he glared at him and walked out with Sakura.

          'What just happened in there?' was all that Sakura could think of as they walked out, Syaoran wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.  'Things just can't get any worse for me.'

          Please review you guys!  I would really like to know what you guys think of my story(ies) so far!  Flames welcomed also!  Take care and Happy Halloween!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	9. Chapter 8 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 8 – Our First Meeting 

          'What am I doing?  I wasn't suppose to interfere with what was going on between them,' Syaoran thought as he had his hands by his sides and looked at Sakura who was paying for some more of Tomoyo's ingredients.

          When Sakura looked up at him, she saw that he was looking at her, but was not glaring like he usually was.  She smiled a small smile and walked back up to him with more bags that he had to help her carry a few of them now.

          "I guess we just need to go to a few more places and that should be it," Sakura said as she looked up at him.

          At this he glared at her and her smile faded into a frown.  She glared back at him and walked away, continue on with what she had to do, but she knew she had to because Tomoyo had asked her and there was just a few more days left to stay here.

          "No, your hands go across your face to block a blow that is coming towards your face, like this," Eriol said as he demonstrated how to protect and dodge attacks.

          He kept on trying to get her to be quick enough to block her face with her arms and counter attack after she saw an opening.  He sparred with her for a little bit and was easy on her since it was her first day, but accidentally punched her too hard in the stomach.

          Tomoyo doubled over as the wind got knocked out of her and was gently laid down on her back and was told to breath in slowly by Eriol, who was apologizing over and over again to her.

          When she was able to breathe again, she looked up at him smiled sweetly, but slapped him hard across the face.  He was stunned and looked at her as she got up slowly and smiled again at him.

          "Now we are even for today," Tomoyo said as she walked away.

          'She never seems to amaze me,' Eriol thought as he walked quickly to catch up to her.

          "So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked when she saw him catch up to her.

          "Don't know, why don't we go walk around the garden?" Eriol asked, knowing that he was going to have to tell her soon.

          "But we just came from there," Tomoyo said as she looked up at his eyes.

          Eriol looked back into her eyes and they both didn't move for about two minutes until they felt something pulling them towards one another.  

          'What am I doing?  I can't be doing this with Eriol,' Tomoyo thought as she felt his breathe nearing her.

          'This isn't right, but I just can't seem to stop and pull away,' Eriol thought as their lips meet in a chaste kiss, which quickly turned into something more passionate.

          'I wonder how Meilin is doing,' Yelan thought as she walked into the living room only to find Eriol and Tomoyo, kissing.

          'At least someone won't regret anything,' Yelan said as she smiled and turned away, only to hear faint banging on the basement door.

          Yelan walked over there, to here Meilin's voice on the other side.

          "Meilin, what are you doing in there" Yelan asked as she saw her come out.

          "Urgh, where is that Eriol Hiiragazawa?" Meilin asked as she looked around murderously.

          "In the living room, why?" Yelan asked as saw Meilin run towards the living room, only to hear a shriek and some loud crashes as she saw Eriol run down the hallway with Meilin after him and Tomoyo quickly following with her camcorder.

          "They'll never change," Yelan said as she smiled at them and decided to go talk to the elders about what was going on.

          By the time that Sakura and Syaoran were done with everything, they had enough ingredients to make servings for a big party.  The rest of the day went smoothly except for little things, like the dropping of the bags and having people walk up to them and tell them that they are a sweet couple and look cute together.  Sakura was blushing madly as Syaoran was too, but was starting to get annoyed with everything and just glared at anyone that dared walked up to them.

          "You don't have to be so mean, Syaoran," Sakura said as she saw him glaring at everyone.

          "…"

          "…Do you ever smile?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

          "…"

          'Why do I even bother to try,' Sakura thought as they walked in the direction of home.

          When they were half way there, Syaoran stopped walking and looked up at the sky.  Sakura, noticing that he wasn't behind her, stopped and walked back to him.

          "…I don't think I have a reason to smile anymore," Syaoran said as he looked back down at her.

          "Why?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him, putting down some of the bags.

          "I've been though so much training, that…I guess I've…forgotten how to feel things…emotions," Syaoran said as he looked into her eyes.

          "Not everyone loses their emotions, Syaoran," Sakura said, looking up at the sky.

          "Then why…"

          "You only think that you have lost them only because you haven't felt anything for a while.  Like happiness, hope…love," Sakura said as she noticed that they were standing under a cherry tree.

          "…"

          "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so cold and cruel to me along with everyone else?" Sakura asked as she looked up at his eyes.

          "…"

          "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

          "My father died when I was young and since then, I've had to train to be the leader of my clan.  I've never had the chance to experience all the things that everyone is suppose when they are young and my mother never let me have fun when I came the age to start my training.  I lost everything then," Syaoran said as he looked into her eyes.

          "I know that I'll be leaving next week and we haven't really got to know each other, but I would still like to," Sakura said as she put her hand on his chest.

          He flinched at her touch and didn't know what to do, except just stare at her and wonder what she was going to do to him before she left.

          "I'll make a bet with you, Syaoran.  If I make you smile before I leave to go back to Japan, you'll…"

          Sakura was about to finish her sentence when she felt his lips upon hers and his arms go around her, pulling her closer to him.  Sakura was shocked and didn't respond until she felt him pulling away from her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

          'Well, this is start,' Sakura said as she smiled into the kiss, hoping that she was finally getting through to him.

          "It is up for him to decide, not you or me," Yelan said as she argued with the elders.

          "Yelan, we need a leader for this clan or we will be in ruins without one," said the elder as he looked at sternly.

          "But why can't you see that this is hurting him.  He's never had the chance to live a regular life as a boy, the way that he was suppose to," Yelan said as she started to raise her voice at them.

          "If he falls for this girl, all will be in chaos!  He will forget about his duties to his clan as leader just to follow a pathetic girl!  I will not allow any of this!  He is to go to the ceremony next week to become our leader of the Li clan and will forget about this girl!" the elder said as he stood up in rage.

          "You can not force my son to anything that he chooses not to!" Yelan said as she walked up to them.

          "Yelan Li!  You will listen to us and follow our ways unless you want to be disgraced," the elders said as they got up in an outrage.

          "My husband died for your ways and I will not let it be done to my son!" Yelan said as she grabbed her things and left.

          'Please Sakura, take him away from here,' Yelan thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.

          Well, hope you all like it so far!  Sowy so short and all.  Thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing!  Thank you all for reading my stories even though they might sound a little bit…OOC sometimes and kind of at a fast pace, but thank you for reading and reviewing!  Take care!  -Bluepiper


	10. Chapter 9 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 9 - Our First Meeting 

          As Yelan was walking home from seeing the elders, she couldn't help but think that she had just disgraced their family to them.  Yelan knew better than to go up against the elders, but enough was enough and she was tired of seeing her son suffer for them.  She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.  She found herself in the park that wasn't to far away from where they lived.

          'If only Syaoran could've enjoyed this time when he was younger,' Yelan said as she saw some children running around and their mothers chasing after them.  She turned away and walked sadly back home.

          When she turned the corner, she noticed a boy and girl that were kissing under a cherry tree.  As she got closer, she realized that the boy was her son and the girl was Sakura.  Yelan just smiled at the two, hoping that Sakura will be able to take him away from here.  She turned around and decided to go the long way home.

          When they pulled back, all they could do was stare into one another's eyes.  Sakura felt limp and was glad that Syaoran was holding her up and was too much in a daze to notice her surroundings.  She for one has never been kissed liked that before, especially from Michael.

          "…I'm sorry Sakura.  I don't know what came over me," Syaoran said as he released his hold on her a little.

          "Its all right Syaoran.  I didn't exactly protest against it," Sakura said as she finally noticed him turn a light shade of pink.

          When Sakura looked back up at him, she noticed that his eyes seemed to different then all the other times that she had looked into them.  His cold amber eyes seemed to be filled with love, but also a seemed a bit confused as well.  Sakura just stared into his eyes and smiled at him and for once, he smiled at her.

          'I know that it was wrong, but something about it just felt so right,' Syaoran thought as he looked down at her, seeing her eyes full of love as his were.

          'But why do I feel like I'm going to regret this soon?' Syaoran thought as he noticed that Sakura started to talk to him.

          "…We better get going," Sakura said as she tried to figure things out about what was going to happen now.

          "Eriol, I think it is safe to come out now," Tomoyo said as she giggled at Eriol's hiding place.

          "Are you sure?  You don't see her anywhere?" Eriol asked as he slowly go up from hiding behind a large vase.

          "Yes.  Besides, she stopped chasing you a long time ago," Tomoyo said as she smirked at him.

          "You know, you could have said something when you looked behind me," Eriol said as he smirked back at her.

          "I was preoccupied at the moment," Tomoyo said, smirking back at him.

          Eriol blushed at what she had said, thinking back to when they had actually kissed without any interruptions.

          'Now all I have to do is tell her before she leaves,' Eriol thought as he stood up and saw Yelan walk in.

          "I'm glad to see that Meilin didn't tear to you pieces Eriol," Yelan said as she smiled.

          "Yeah, me too," Eriol said as he smiled back at her, but then remembered what was going to happen.

          "Um…is it alright if I talk to you about something?" Eriol asked as he walked over to her.

          "Yes, this way," Yelan said as she walked in the direction of the study.

          "Tomoyo, I'll be back," Eriol said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and left.

          'Sigh.  If only I could tell him,' Tomoyo thought as she smiled sadly and walked towards the garden.

          "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Eriol?" Yelan asked as she sat down on a chair.

          "I don't want to go back to England and finish my studies there.  I want to go Japan…with Tomoyo," Eriol said as he blushed a little at what he said.

          "I have to look after my son's well being, Eriol.  I know it might seem like you two don't really get along that well, but he trusts you more than anything as you do with him," Yelan said as she looked at him.

          "All I'm trying to say is that I don't want to go to England and I'm sure that Syaoran doesn't want to either," Eriol said as he knew that something was going to change when they got back.

          "…"

          "I know that Syaoran is suppose to be the leader and everything, but have you ever stopped to think that he was not ready yet?" Eriol asked, looking up at her sadly, remembering all the times that he had told him what he felt about being a leader.

          "…I know what you mean, Eriol.  That is why I'm leaving it up to the both of you.  I've already told the elders that as well, and knowing them, they will come up with something to get around it," Yelan said as she smiled sadly.

          "What do you mean?" Eriol asked, walking closer to her.

          "For once, I stood up to them.  I told them what I had thought about their ways and how Syaoran should be in charge of his life, not us.  I know that he has never had a normal childhood because of the way things were, but I'm hoping that Sakura can change him and take him away from here.  I just fear that he won't go because of the way he was taught," Yelan said as she sighed and looked up at Eriol.

          "I'm sure that he will not stay here and will do anything necessary to stay with her," Eriol said as he bowed to her and left quietly.

          "If only you were right, Eriol," Yelan said sadly, remembering her husband.

          When Tomoyo walked back into the house, she was surprised to see Sakura and Syaoran walk out of the kitchen, laughing at each other.  It was then that she noticed that they had flower all over themselves and couldn't seem to stop laughing.  She looked at Sakura and noticed how happy she was and looked at Syaoran and noticed that he was really laughing.

          "You should smile more often, Syaoran," Sakura said as she quieted down some.

          "Well then you should mess with the flower more often," Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around gave her kiss on her forehead.

          Sakura giggled and turned around, noticing Tomoyo standing there with her camcorder.  Sakura giggled again and Syaoran turned a bright shade of red.

          "Cute!  You guys look so cute together!  Finally you guys got together," Tomoyo said as she stopped recording and smiled at the couple.

          "…Where's Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he noticed that he wasn't with her.

          "He said that he was going to go talk to your mother about something," Tomoyo said as he saw him run down the hall, towards the study.

          "I want to know all the details," Tomoyo said as she walked up to Sakura.

          "I don't kiss and tell," Sakura said as she walked towards her room.

          "You guys kissed!" Tomoyo said as she squealed and followed Sakura, bombarding her with questions.

          Syaoran ran into Eriol when he was coming out of the study and looked at him, wondering what he was talking to her about.

          "How did everything go?" Eriol asked, smirking at him.

          "…"

          Syaoran gave him a glare and walked inside the study, knowing what he needed to tell his mother.

          "Syaoran, I'm glad you're back," Yelan said when she noticed him.

          "Mother, I need to talk to you about…"

          "Sakura?" Yelan asked, smiling.

          "How did you know?" Syaoran asked as he sat in a chair in front of her.

          "I saw you two earlier today.  I'm happy for you, but…"

          "I know, the elders," Syaoran said as he sighed.

          "…I talked to them after you left," Yelan said as she looked down.

          "…"

          "They disagree with everything and will dishonor us if you do not become the clan's leader," Yelan said as she looked up at him.

          "Mother, I don't want to leave Sakura, but…"

          "Its up to you my son.  I will no longer control your life the way that I've been doing since your childhood," Yelan said as she smiled sadly at him.

          "…"

          "I know that it will be a hard choice for you, Syaoran, but you must follow your heart and don't listen to what anyone else tells you," Yelan said as she stood up.

          "…You know that the elders will come up with something to stop this," Syaoran said as he stood up too.

          "I know, but you must prove to them that you are fit to be this clans leader and able to live a normal life with this girl," Yelan said as she hugged him.

          Yelan had thought that he wasn't going to hug her back, but when he did, she began to cry.  She knew that Sakura was going to be able to get through to him and hated herself for listening to the elders.  The more she cried, the longer Syaoran just stood there, comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be all right.  She knew that something was going to happen on the day that Sakura and Tomoyo were going to leave to go back to Japan, but she couldn't think of what.

~*~ Next Week ~*~

          "I guess will going to be living at the end of the week Sakura," Tomoyo said as they sat in Sakura's room, starring out the window.

          "Yeah, but something doesn't feel right though.  I mean…"

          "What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her.

*~*

          'Your duty is to stay here and be our leader!  Not go off with some ditzy girl!  We forbid you to go!' yelled a voice at Syaoran.

          'You can't control me anymore and I will do as I please!' he yelled, taking a fighting stance.

          'We can and we will!' the voice yelled back.

          Syaoran fell to his knees, clutching his chest, screaming as he felt the pain getting more intense by the second.  The voice that was yelling at him before kept on hurting him and Syaoran just kept on screaming out in pain.  It kept up for a few minutes until Syaoran stopped his screaming and collapsed, eyes closed.

          'You brought this upon yourself, Syaoran,' said the voice in such a cold and cruel tone.

          Syaoran felt his breathing slowing and was barely able to catch his breath.

          '…I love you…Sakura,' Syaoran said with his last breath.

*~*

          'I know that it was just a dream, but it felt so real and I could feel his pain,' Sakura thought as she remembered the dream that she had been having since that day that they had gone grocery shopping.

          "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worried that something was wrong.

          "…Well…" Sakura said, knowing that she might as well go right ahead and tell her, everything.

          "What?" Eriol asked, looking up at Syaoran innocently.

          "You know what," Syaoran said as he glared at him.

          "Well, what do you expect?" Eriol asked as he took his fighting stance again and waited.

          "…"

          'I wonder whats on his mind that has him acting like this,' Eriol thought as he was barely able to move out of the way.

          Eriol was having a hard time blocking and moving out of the way as Syaoran kept on advancing to him with his punches and kicks.  After a while, Eriol called for a time out and knew that he needed to talk to him.

          "Whats wrong, cousin?" Syaoran asked, looking up at him.

          "…Nothing," Syaoran said as he looked at the ground.

          "Is it about the elders?" Eriol asked, waiting for an answer.

          When Syaoran didn't say anything, he knew that he had hit the jackpot and was about to advance his questions when Meilin walked outside, looking worried.

          "Hello Meilin," Eriol said as he smiled at her.

          "Hello to you to Eriol, Syaoran," Meilin said as she looked at them.

          "Whats wrong Meilin?" Eriol asked, walking up to her.

          "…"

          "Meilin…" Syaoran asked, hoping that it wasn't going to come true.

          "…The elders, they…they have passed judgment on you…Syaoran," Meilin said as she turned around and ran, crying back inside the house.

          "They don't mean…"

          "…Yes, Eriol, they do and I have to follow," Syaoran said, knowing that he needed to talk to Sakura.

          'How will I tell her that I might not make it back to her after my judgment,' Syaoran thought, looking up at a cherry tree.

          Well?  Reviews please!  Hope you all like this chapter!  I'll try to put up the next chapter soon!  Thank you!  Take care!  -Bluepiper


	11. Chapter 10 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 10 – Our First Meeting           "Oh my gosh, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she looked at her disbelievingly.           "I know, Tomoyo.  The only thing though is that I don't know when it will happen, but I think it will happen after we leave," Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo. 

          "So, do you want to stay here until…"

          "Yes, if that's alright with you, Tomoyo," Sakura said, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

          "That's alright Sakura, I don't mind," Tomoyo said as she gave her a hug.

          'I hope that my dream is wrong, but I've just got a feeling about this,' Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo back, worrying about the future.

          "…What do you think they will do?" Eriol asked, starring up at the sky.

          "I don't really know and I don't really want to think about it," Syaoran said, also looking up at the sky.

          "Are you going to tell her?" Eriol asked, turning his face to look at him.

          "You know I have too.  I just don't know what I'm going to tell her," Syaoran said, closing his eyes.

          'Will she even understand what is going to happen?' Syaoran thought, thinking about her laugh and smile.

          Syaoran never thought that some girl could just come along and break through all the barriers that he had around himself for so many years.  He knew that there was something about her when he first saw her, but he didn't think that it would lead to this.  When he had kissed her that day, he knew that his was going to pay a price for wanting to be with her.  To think that all she did was be around him and his barriers would break.

          "…Syaoran?" Eriol asked, seeing as how he was deep in thought about something.

          "Hmm…"

          "I'll do whatever I can to help you pass your judgment," Eriol said, closing his eyes too and drifting off to sleep.

          "…Thank you, cousin," Syaoran said as he too, drifted off to sleep.

          "Tomoyo, is it alright if I talk to Sakura?" Meilin asked, walking into the room.

          "Sure," Tomoyo said, giving Sakura and reassuring smile and left.

          "Hi, Meilin," Sakura said, wiping the tears away.

          "Look, I know that we haven't been on the best of terms lately and I apologize for it.  It's a long story and I don't feel much like telling it to you, but I'm very sorry for everything," Meilin said as she started to walk out.

          "…Meilin, wait," Sakura said as she stood up and walked over to her.

          "…"

          "Thank you for still being my friend," Sakura said as she hugged Meilin for the first time in a while.

          "…No, thank you for giving me another chance," Meilin said, remembering all the cruel things that she had done to Sakura, just for the elders.

          "…Sakura…do you know about Syao…"

          "Meilin…" said a voice from behind them, making them both jump.

          "Syaoran," Sakura said, running up to him and giving him a hug, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she began to cry.

          "Meilin, can you…"

          "Sure, Syaoran," Meilin said as she smiled sadly at them and left.

          "Sakura…" Syaoran said, pulling her face up so he could see her.

          "Yes," Sakura said as he wiped away her tears.

          "We need to talk about…"

          "…Your judgment?" Sakura said, smiling sadly.

          "How did you know?" Syaoran asked, looking down at her.

          "I've been having dreams about it," Sakura said, looking down.

          "What have you seen?" Syaoran asked, hoping that she hadn't seen too much.

          "…"

          "Sakura, please tell me.  What do you see?" Syaoran asked again, picking her head up gently with his hand.

          "…It doesn't matter…"

          "Yes it does, Sakura.  I want to know so I can help you understand something," Syaoran said, giving her a reassuring smile.

          "…You still die at the end," Sakura said, ignoring what he had just said right now and began to cry once again.

          "…"

          "…Syaoran…"

          "…Sakura, I promise you that I will make it back to you, no matter what happens, I will come back to you," Syaoran said as he lifted her face up again and kissed her gently.

          'I promise, Sakura, my love.'

          When Tomoyo had left, she went looking for Eriol, knowing that she needed to tell him now.  She knew from the very beginning that she loved him, but didn't want to tell him in return for a broken heart.  But now, she knew that she had to before something happened to them and she was never able to tell him the truth.  She found him, lying down and looking up at the dusk sky now.

          "Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said as she sat down next to him.

          Eriol opened his eyes and looked up to find Tomoyo sitting down next to him, looking down at him.  He looked back up into the sky and slowly sat up.

          "Tomoyo, I need to tell you something," Eriol said, turning a hinge a pink.

          "Um…I need to tell you something too," Tomoyo said, also turning a hinge of pink.

          "Tomoyo, that day that I first saw you and got to know you better, I…"

          "What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, hoping that he would say what she thought he was going to say.

          "I think…I know I love you, Tomoyo," Eriol said as he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her.

          Tomoyo was shocked at first, but quickly responded and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her.  Tomoyo didn't know what to think except that she was in heaven.  This kiss that they shared was different from all the others because they were putting their love into the kiss.

          When they pulled back, Tomoyo still had her eyes closed and slowly opened them, coming face to face with him.  She smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

          "…Tomoyo…"

          "Eriol, I love you too," Tomoyo said as she saw his eyes shine with happiness and love.

          They just sat there, wrapped up in each other's arms, not thinking about the day that would come and tear them all apart.

~*~ Next Week ~*~

          "Sakura, we have to leave tomorrow," Tomoyo said as they sat in kitchen.

          "But I thought that we were…"

          "I know, but something came up and mother needs me back there already," Tomoyo said, looking at her friend sadly.

          "You have to call her back and tell her…"

          "I've tried that already and she said no.  She wants me back there and she says that your dad needs you back there now, too," Tomoyo said as she saw the guys walk in.

          "Whats wrong?" Eriol asked as he saw Tomoyo was about to cry along with Sakura.

          Sakura stood there as the tears started to run freely down her cheeks.  Syaoran walked up to her and was about to wrap his arms around her when she turned away and took off running into the garden.  Syaoran just stood there, not knowing what had just happened.

          "We're leaving tomorrow," Tomoyo said as she looked up and saw Syaoran run after Sakura.

          Eriol just stood there and looked at Tomoyo, unsure of what to do.  He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and once he did, she started to cry.

          "Sakura!" Syaoran called, running after her, hoping that he would find her.

          He found her sitting under the cherry tree, starring up at the moonlit sky.

          "Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next her.

          "I don't want to leave," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

          "Maybe…maybe its for the best," Syaoran said as he held her close to him.

          "No!  I don't want to leave you," Sakura said as she knew that no matter what, she had to leave.

          "Sakura, you have to.  I know your family misses you and besides, I promise that everything is over, I'll come back to you with Eriol," Syaoran said, pulling her head up to look at her.

          "I know you said that, but I…"

          Syaoran silenced her with a kiss and she happily complied, hoping that he would never leave her and if he does, he would find a way to get back to her.

          "I love you, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she hugged him once last time before she got on her flight.

          "Don't worry, Tomoyo, everything will be alright in the end and we'll both come back to Japan," Eriol said as he kissed her on her forehead.

          "I'll wait for you on the plane, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she gave a hug and a kiss to Eriol one last time and walked onto the plane.

          "I don't want for you to worry about anything," Syaoran said, kissing Sakura on her forehead.

          "But…"

          "No 'buts', Sakura.  I promise to come back to you with Eriol," Syaoran said, smiling at her.

          "I love you, Syaoran," Sakura said, looking up at him and returning the smile.

          "I love you too, Cherry Blossom," Syaoran said as he gave her one more kiss and a hug.

          "Remember, you said you would come back to me," Sakura said, trying not to cry.

          "I know and I promise that I'll see you soon," Syaoran said as he saw her pull away and walked to the plan.

          'I promise you, Sakura,' Syaoran said as he and Eriol turned around and left.

"You feel that?" Eriol asked, looking up at Syaoran as they practiced in the garden.

          "…"

          "What are you going to do?" Eriol asked, waiting for him to answer.

          "…"

          "…Sorry, Syaoran," Eriol said as he walked away, leaving him there.

          'Sakura…I'm sorry,' Syaoran said as he turned around to come face to face with the elders.

          Hope you guys like this chapter!  I'm almost done writing this story!  L  Oh well.  Hope you guys like this story and review!  Take care!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	12. Chapter 11 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Chapter 11 – Our First Meeting 

          "Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her friend.

          "…Yes," Sakura said as she looked out the window dumbly.

          'It has been about three months and we haven't heard a word from them,' Tomoyo thought sadly as she started to think negative things about what might have happened.

          "Tomoyo…you don't think…"

          "I'm sure that everything is going fine and that they are just staying there to be on the safe side," Tomoyo said as she hugged her friend, but then started to think if it wasn't true.

          'Syaoran, Eriol, hurry back to us,' Tomoyo said as they both started to cry silently.

          "You have to go see them, Eriol," Yelan said as she starred at picture.

          "…"

          "…You've been hanging around him too much, Eriol," Yelan said as she looked back to him.

          "…"

          "They have the right to know what happened and I'm sure that they are worried about…what happened," Yelan said as her eyes started to water.

          "…It'll kill her, you know that," Eriol said as he walked out of the study, knowing that he was going to have to go now.

          'Why did you have to leave,' Eriol thought as he went in the cab and told him to take him to the airport.

~*~

          'Whose there?' Sakura asked as she tried to see the figure that was standing ahead of her.

          '…'

          'What do you want?' Sakura asked, trying to get the figure to say something.

          '…I'm sorry, Sakura,' the figure said in a sad voice.

          'Who are you?' Sakura asked again, knowing that the voice sounded familiar to her.

          '…Just promise me…promise me that you will wait for me, no matter how long it takes,' the figure said as he started to turn around and walk away from her.

          'Wait!' Sakura called, running after the figure.

          '…Promise me, Cherry Blossom,' the figure said as he disappeared.

          'No!'

          "No!" Sakura said as she sat straight up and looked around her.

          "Sakura, are you alright?" Touya said as he rushed inside her room to find her crying.

          "No…" 

          "You want to talk about it?" Touya asked as he looked down at her.

          "No…"

          "…Do you want for me to call Tomoyo?" Touya asked as he reached for the phone.

          When she didn't say anything, he dialed her number and she answered sleepily.  Once Touya mentioned her name and that she was crying, she got off the phone with him was quickly knocking at their front door.

          "Where is she?" Tomoyo asked as she saw how tired Touya looked.

          "Upstairs…" 

          "Go back to bed, Touya.  Don't worry, everything will be okay," Tomoyo said as she ushered him back to bed and walked to Sakura's room to find her still crying.

          "Sakura…"

          Once Tomoyo reached the bed, Sakura flung her arms around her and cried her heart out, saying over and over again that he was gone and was never coming back.  Tomoyo just sat there and wondered what it was that she was talking about.  When Sakura calmed down a little bit later, Tomoyo looked at her and gave her a smile.

          "Okay, tell me what happened," Tomoyo said as she knew that she was going to have to be ready for what it was that Sakura was going to tell her.

          "…I had a dream…about Sya…Syaor…him," Sakura said, knowing that she wasn't able to say his name.

          "…Go on," Tomoyo said as she started to feel tears roll down her cheeks.

          "He's…he's gone!" Sakura said as she cried again on her friend's shoulder.

          "…What do you mean by he's gone?" Tomoyo asked, trying to see if she could get her to think something different.

          "They killed him, I know they did and…and…"

          "Sshh, it's okay, Sakura.  I'm sure that it doesn't mean anything," Tomoyo said as she tried not to cry herself.

          'I know that it probably doesn't, but I just know,' Sakura thought as she cried her heart out.

          When Eriol arrived in Japan, he called Tomoyo and was told that she was staying at Sakura's house for a little while.  He thought about how it was all going to work out and how he was going to explain it to them.  He knew that Tomoyo would be alright and that she would help him, but Sakura was someone totally different and he knew that she was going to take the news harder than even him.

          Once he arrived at the Kinomoto residence, he stood there at their front door for at least twenty minutes.  He knew that he should have just turned around and go back to Hong Kong or even England, but Yelan was right, they had the right to know about what had happened.

          'You just had to…' Eriol thought as he knocked on the door and waited till he saw a face that he hadn't seen for three months.

          "Tomoyo," Eriol said as he nodded his head in greeting.

          "Eriol!" Tomoyo cried out in joy as she jumped at him, almost making him fall, and hugging the life out of him.

          "I've missed you too, Tomoyo," Eriol said as he smirked at her, missing her in his arms.

          When Tomoyo moved away, she noticed that he was by himself and that Syaoran or anyone else was behind him.

          "…Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, fearing the answer that he was going to give her.

          "Tomoyo…he's…Syaoran is gone," Eriol said as felt Tomoyo cry against his chest.

          'If she is acting like this, how is Sakura going to act,' Eriol thought as he held her close and cried himself. 

          When Sakura woke up, she realized how late it was by looking at her clock, which read 1:15 p.m.  She quickly got up and got ready for the day, seeing as how she heard two voices downstairs; one belonging to Tomoyo and the other one was familiar to her.  As she descended the stairs, she realized that the voice belonged to Eriol.  She grew excited knowing that he was here which to her, meant that Syaoran was back.

          "Sakura," Eriol nodded to her as she walked inside the room.

          "…Good morning, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she turned her head away.

          "Good morning to you all," Sakura said as she looked around the room, looking for Syaoran.

          "…He's not here, Sakura," Eriol said as he tried to keep his voice level.

          "What do you mean?  Is he out somewhere or…"

          "No, Sakura.  He's not here and he's not anywhere.  He's…"

          Before Eriol could say anything, she fainted and hit her head on the coffee table as she fell.  The last words she was able to hear though, was Eriol's.  "He's gone, Sakura."

~*~

          "It's already been about five months since everything happened and two months since Sakura fell into a coma.  I hope she wakes up soon," Tomoyo said as she sat in a chair next to a hospital bed that held her best friend, Sakura.

          "I know what you mean, Tomoyo.  I do too hope that she wakes up soon.  Besides, Yelan would like to hear from all of us," Eriol said as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

          "I just can't believe that all this has happened to us," Tomoyo said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

          'Please Sakura, wake up soon,' Eriol thought as he looked down at Tomoyo to find that she was sound asleep.

*~*

          'Hello, Cherry Blossom,' said a figure as he walked up to her.

          'Hi,' Sakura said as she looked up at him.

          'I've been noticing that your friends have been worrying about you,' the figure said as he sat down next to her.

          'Yes, I know,' Sakura said as she looked down at the ground, not wanting to think about it.

          'I wonder why we keep meeting each other in different places,' Sakura said as she looked at surroundings.

          'I don't know, but I like the places that we meet at,' the figure said as he looked around his surroundings as well.

          This time, they were in a garden or at least part of a garden that seemed familiar to Sakura.  When she looked around again, she noticed that he was standing with his arm outstretched to her.

          'Shall we?' the figure asked as he pulled her up and started to walk around the garden.

          They walked in silence until they started to come towards what looked like a house.  The figure noticed it before Sakura did and started to lead her the other way, back to where they were before they began to walk.

          'Why do you seem so familiar to me?' Sakura said as she stopped when she noticed that he was leading her back again.

          'I don't know what you are talking about,' the figure said as he looked at her.

          For once, Sakura was finally able to see his eyes.  They were a dark amber color that seemed cold and cruel, but it made Sakura feel safe and secure.  She looked closely at him and in a second, she felt his lips on hers.  It was a gentle kiss, but Sakura felt like as if he was trying to get her to remember something that she seemed to be forgetting.  When he pulled away, she held him close and tried to think about what he was trying to tell her.

          'It is you, isn't it,' Sakura said as she looked up at him again.

          All what he did was smile at her and he pulled her in for another kiss.  In doing so, she wrapped her arms around him and the kiss was more passionate than all the others that they had shared.  She felt tears streaming down her face and was pushed away gently by him.

          'Why…'

          'I had to,' he said, wiping away her tears.

          'But you promised me that you would return to me,' Sakura whispered as she held him close, burying her face in his chest.

          'Yes, I did and here I am,' he said as he gave her a smile.

          'But I miss you,' Sakura said as she started to shake.

          'Cherry Blossom, you will never lose me and I will never lose you.  I made a promise and I've kept it.  Your friends miss you and are worried about you,' he said as he led her to a bench and they sat down.

          'What will I do without you?' Sakura asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

          When he smiled at her and when she felt him put a hand on her cheek, she cried all over again.

          'Sakura, love, you will never be without me.  I made you a promise and I've kept to it,' he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

          'Now, I'm going to make you another promise,' he said, kissing her hair while rubbing her back.

          'What is it?' Sakura asked as she moved away a little.

          '…I'm coming back to you soon, but you'll have to be patient and wait for me.  When I come back though, I'm not leaving your side,' he said as she started to cry again.

          '…When will this be?' Sakura asked as she tried not to give her hopes up.

          'Soon,' he said as he gave her one last kiss.

          When she opened her eyes, he was gone and she was left alone in the garden, under a cherry blossom tree.

          'I will wait for you…Syaoran.'

          I know I made it sound really horrible and sad, L but I'm not done yet!  J  Besides, a promise is a promise and I don't think he will break it.  Sorry I haven't updated my other stories!  I will soon!  Well, tell me what you all think!  Flames are welcomed and the next chapter or two will be about…You'll have to read to find out!  Cliffhanger!  Take care!  Thanks!  -Bluepiper


	13. Chapter 12 Our First Meeting

"    " Speaking 

'    'Thoughts 

Epilogue 

****

          "Syaoran."

          "What?" Tomoyo said as she looked at the bed and saw that Sakura was waking up from her coma.

          "Hmm," Eriol said as he looked around the room, seeing that Sakura was waking up as well.

          "Sakura!" They both said at the same time as they got up from their seats and looked down at her.

          "Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she hugged her friend.

          "…Yes, I think so," Sakura said as she smiled at her and Eriol.

          "Um…Sakura, about…"

          "Its okay, Eriol.  I know that everything is going to be alright from now on," Sakura said as she frowned a bit, but quickly smiled as she remembered what he had told her.

          'I'll wait,' Sakura thought, looking out the window knowing that everything was going to be all right once again.

          Once they checked Sakura out of the hospital, they decided to go home walking instead of taking a cab.  When they noticed that they were getting close to a park, they went and sat down at a bench.  They were all quiet and were looking around the scenery and the other couples that were happy just being near one another.

          "…Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her friend, worried.

          "Hmm…"

          "…Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Eriol asked as he put his arm around Tomoyo and looked at Sakura.

          "…"

          "Eriol and I were thinking that you could move in with us.  You see, we were thinking about buying an apartment and sharing it.  Seeing as how some things are right now…"

          "Thank you for the offer you guys, but I'm going to do things on my own for awhile," Sakura said as she looked up at the sky and then back at her friends.

          When she saw that they still looked worried and concerned, she smiled at them and then turned around to look at the couples.

          "I mean, I would like to start off in my own way and of course I'll ask for help incase I need it.  Don't worry, I won't be leaving you both here or something," Sakura said as she got up slowly and turned to the two.

          "Besides, we have one more year of school left and then college to get to and there is no way that I'm going to stay like this.  I know that he would want for me to move on," Sakura said as she smiled at the two that were just starring at her in awe.

          "Are you sure about this Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she got up as well.

          "…I know that it will take me awhile, but I'm sure that I'll be okay.  Besides, I've got you two here to help me," Sakura said as she was enveloped in a hug by Tomoyo and Eriol.

          '…Syaoran…I'll wait for you…I promise,' Sakura thought as they pulled away from her, ranting on about something while she looked up at the sky again, and couldn't wait to see him.

Well?  Sowy it took me so long to update.  I just couldn't come up with anything yet until right now and there will be a sequel to this.  _Our Second Meeting_ is what it is going to be called…of course.  Hope you all liked this story and all reviews are welcomed!  Thanks and take care!  -Bluepiper


End file.
